Snowman
by TalaDentro
Summary: Teddy has a very special Christmas wish. With the help of a snowman  not Frosty  will it come true? Slash and stuff. Happy Holidays everybody!


**A/N: So…I was at the library in between classes and I was bored and this strange idea for a pairing just kind of popped into my head so I thought, "What the hell?" And started typing. Sorry it's been so long since I've posted but between college classes and life, inspiration has been kind of slow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't. I just don't. **

**Warning: Slash and stuff**

**Beta: FirstLaugh-LastTears**

**READ THIS FIRST PLEASE: Okay so the books never said anything about Grimmauld Place having grounds. However, since it's the ancestral estate of a very powerful pureblood wizarding family, I find it very hard to believe that it doesn't have grounds. Thus, in my story, it has grounds (a really spacious backyard basically).**

Harry followed a five-year-old Teddy out into the snow, smiling indulgently at the child's glee. He'd turned his hair and eyes white to match the "cold fluffies" as he'd taken to calling snow. He rolled around making snow angels and the like while Harry watched on affectionately. As had been the case for many years, no one saw that it was tinged with just a hint of sadness.

At first he'd been terrified by the thought of single parenthood. But he'd devoted all of his time to the child and in the end things had worked out. Teddy was a marvelous child, caring and affectionate. He liked his meat raw and would stare at the full moon for hours on end, but those were minor quirks.

The problem was that Harry hadn't had a date since his sixth year of Hogwarts. He was lonely. He had Teddy, he had his friends and their children; but what he wanted more than anything was someone to love. Someone to cherish him, hold him in strong arms, comfort him, help him raise Teddy. He dreaded Teddy starting school and coming home in tears, asking why all the other children had two parents.

"Papa!" Teddy called breathlessly, running over to him. "Let's build a snowman! Please? It'll be lots of fun!"

"Sure sweetie. Where should we start?"

"Well we gotta start at the bottom." Teddy said authoritatively.

"So we have to make his butt first?"

Teddy giggled. "You said butt."

Harry tweaked Teddy's nose. "So did you squirt. Now come on, let's get started."

Harry formed a little ball of snow and gave it to Teddy to push around the back yard of Grimmauld Place. After he'd inherited Teddy, Harry had spent a small fortune clearing it of dark magic and turning it into a real home. He thought he'd done a good job. He just wished there were a few more kids to enjoy it and a spouse to share it with.

Harry sighed, he was whining again, and he knew it. He shook the thoughts from his head and focused on Teddy. No matter what he wanted or what happened, he had to think of Teddy first. That in mind, he gathered up a second snow ball and pushed it around to make the snowman a torso.

"Help it's too big!"

Harry glanced over and started laughing. Teddy was pushing his whole body up against a giant snowball, trying to get it to move, without any success. He was grunting, his face scrunched up with his tongue clenched between his teeth. The hair poking out from beneath his fuzzy red and gold hat was changing from orange to purple and back again. He looked quite the site.

Harry went over to him and pat him on the back, "I think its big enough sweetie. Why don't you finish the middle, hmm? And I can work on the head."

"Okay Papa," Teddy grumbled, giving the large snowball one last frustrated kick. Harry grinned. He definitely got his temper from his mother. He bent, gathering up yet another snowball, forming the snowman's head.

"Done!" Teddy called. Harry waved his hand in Teddy's general direction, casting a bit of wandless magic. The snowball the boy had been working on floated into the air, not losing any of the snow Teddy had worked so hard to add to its bulk. It settled gently on top of the bottom snowball. Teddy followed behind it, quickly packing snow into the space between the two, holding them together. Harry placed the last snowball on top, copying Teddy's movements.

They stood back to admire their work. "Do you think he looks too much like a muggle snow man?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the boy, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…I don't mean anything bad. Just that, well we're _wizards_." He stressed, "And it is kind of plain looking."

"You have a point." Harry frowned, biting his bottom lip. He hummed in the back of his throat. The snow began to shift a little bit at a time. After a few minutes in place of the usual round, lumpy looking snowman there was instead a man made of snow. "How's that?"

"Eh, now he just looks like a regular guy. He should be more original."

Harry snorted but obediently began to make changes to the snowman as Teddy called out instructions. The snowman grew taller, close to seven feet, towering over Harry and Teddy. The boy insisted that he be given facial features because rocks and a carrot would look silly on the more sophisticated looking snowman. They gave him long hair that fell almost to his waist and strong muscles. It looked more and more like a sculpture or maybe an actual person covered in snow. Teddy decided that he should be a magical creature and asked Harry to give him wings and a small diamond shape in the center of his forehead.

"What kind of creature is that?"

"I got the idea from a cartoon they had on the T.V. the other day. Sailor Planet or something like that."

"Hmm, well it's a unique look, that's for sure. What do you think?"

"He's pretty Papa." Teddy said happily.

"Handsome." Harry corrected automatically. "Women are pretty, men are handsome."

Teddy rolled his eyes and huffed something that sounded suspiciously like "picky".

"What was that?" Harry asked sternly.

"Nothing!" Teddy said quickly. His hair turning a deep, embarrassed red. "I'm gonna go inside and get him some assessories, okay?" He scampered off.

"Accessories!" Harry shook his head grinning, "None of your new clothes!" He shouted after the boy. "Or mine!" He added.

The boy waved but didn't turn around. He disappeared inside. Harry looked back at their snowman. It was quite an improvement over the old one. His eyes swept the length of the muscled snow body. He blushed once he realized what he was doing. _Oogling a snowman? Oh Merlin, I am pathetic._

He buried his face in his hands and sighed. At the very least he really needed to get laid. He shook off such thoughts when a childish voice yelled, "Dad look what I found!"

Harry looked up to see Teddy running full tilt toward him, a long silken black cloth trailing behind him. In one hand he held a silver scabbard that was attached to a sword belt and had the hilt of a sword sticking out. Harry frowned; he didn't remember seeing anything like that lying about the house.

"Where'd you find that?" He asked Teddy curiously.

Teddy shrugged, "In one of the closets next to my room. Isn't it great stuff?"

"Well, yes but I don't really like the idea of you carrying around a sword."

"Oh come on, I was fine! I never once took it out of its holder thingie."

"Still, in a house like this, you should still be careful."

"But you said you got rid of all the dark stuff."

"Yes but you never know what kind of traps I could've missed."

"Does that mean we can't use it?" Teddy asked with a pout.

Harry sighed; he could never resist that look. Harry cast a few mild detection charms on the items, saying only when they found nothing, "No it looks alright. Let's set it up."

They cut the black cloth in half; using half of it for a tank top that split in the back, leaving plenty of room for the man's wings. The other half Harry wasn't quite sure what to do with.

"What do you think Teddy? Kilt, shorts, or pants?"

"How about a loincloth? Then he could be like Tarzan!"

"I think you've been watching too much T.V."

"That's probably true." Teddy said honestly. "But please?"

"This is your snowman, you have full creative license."

Teddy beamed, "Then a loincloth it is!"

Harry chuckled, shaking the cloth slight, letting his magic flow through it and change its shape. After a few moments the snowman was clad in a silken black loincloth. Harry stood back to admire his handy work when a jingle in his head alerted him to a floo call.

"Oh Teddy, we're getting a call, it's probably your Aunt Hermione. Why don't you finish him up and meet me inside for some cocoa?"

"Okay Papa! I can do it, I promise." Teddy answered happily.

"Alright, just be careful not to pull the sword out. I don't want you getting cut."

"I'm not stupid. I can do it." Teddy frowned. "Go answer Aunt Hermione before she panics and calls the Aurors."

Harry flinched in remembered embarrassment and started toward the house at a run. "Come in once you're done!"

"Yeah, yeah." Teddy grumbled as his Papa disappeared inside. He carefully put the sword belt around the snowman's waist and cinched it tightly around him. He took a few steps back and admired the snowman.

He looked like an ancient warrior. It reminded Teddy of the angel Gabriel he'd read a few stories about in one of his papa's old history textbooks. He crept closer to the snowman and whispered, "I wish you were real."

The sword at the snowman's side gleamed in the dying light of the setting sun.

Teddy bit his lip, looking over his shoulder at Grimmauld Place. "Papa's really lonely. He needs someone to take care of him like he always takes care of me." Teddy sighed and scuffed his boot on some of the snow. "I wish he had someone just for himself."

Teddy turned away from the snowman and trudged back to the house, little shoulders slumped with a heavy sadness. "I don't want him to be alone anymore…"

Teddy slipped inside, never seeing the blank white eyes of the snowman blink open slowly and fill with color.

* * *

Sipping his hot chocolate (with little marshmallows) Harry gazed curiously at Teddy's slightly downcast face.

"Something wrong?"

The boy's head snapped up. "No, I'm okay, was just thinking about…uh stuff."

Harry quirked a brow. "Anything you need to talk about?"

"No it's nothing important."

"Alright. Just remember I'm always here to talk if you need me."

"I know Papa." Teddy took a big gulp of his hot chocolate. Yelping when it burned his tongue.

"Careful there buddy." Harry cast a small healing charm to take away the pain.

Teddy smiled his thanks. "So when do we get to open presents tomorrow?"

"Whenever you wake up kiddo."

"Could I open one n-." But Teddy's words were cut off a loud _crash_.

Harry jumped up, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Teddy," He said: voice quiet and determined. "Go to the fireplace, floo to The Burrow."

"But Papa, what if-?"

"Do it! Go now!" Harry snapped.

Teddy jumped up from the table and ran to the living room.

Harry was off like a flash, ready to face whatever threat awaited him at the back of the house. A small ball of light formed just over his shoulder and followed him into the dark room.

What he found… was not what he expected. Standing just inside the door, which had crashed against the wall, was a nearly seven foot tall Adonis. A striking looking man with pale, almost colorless skin, that bore a striking resemblance to his and Teddy's snowman.

His hair was as white as his skin. The wings that had once been magic-molded snow were now fluffy white feathers. The diamond shape they'd etched into the snow-forehead was now a real diamond that sparkled oddly in the dim light.

The man's eyes were downcast so he had yet to spot Harry. He was staring at his feet. His brow was furrowed, and he seemed upset.

"…What the fuck?" Harry breathed out in disbelief.

The man's head snapped up. Harry sucked in a sharp breath. While most of the man was colorless, his eyes certainly were not. They were a deep and beautiful cornflower blue.** (Collective B&A/N: Seriously, google image this color. It is SOOOOOOO pretty!)** They glowed with power.

Harry shuddered with unwilling desire, and he couldn't help but wonder if their snowman, now a real boy, was anatomically correct. The man took a step toward Harry, his hand outstretched. The abrupt movement popped Harry's rather inappropriate thought bubble. "Incarcerous!"

Ropes appeared and wrapped around the man, binding him tightly and sending him crashing to the floor. Harry approached the felled beast with cautious footsteps. The eyes were not accusing, merely curious. He made no attempt to speak.

Harry levitated him off the floor and carefully guided him into the kitchen. The small ball of light went out as they came into the brightly lit room, where Teddy was waiting.

"Teddy!" Harry snapped as he set the man down in a chair. "I thought I told you to floo to The Burrow!"

Teddy's lower lip quivered pitifully, his eyes filling with tears. "But Papa, I couldn't just leave you…"

Harry sighed. "I understand son, really I do, but next time I tell you to do something, you hop to it. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Happy at not being punished and wanting to avoid his dad changing his mind, Teddy quickly turned his attention to the intruder. His eyes went wide. "Papa…is that our snowman?"

"Yes…I believe it is."

"Oh my gosh, my wish came true!"

Teddy had Harry's full attention now. "What wish?"

Teddy blushed and his hair turned red. "Well…"

"Spill it Teddy."

"Uh, I sorta, kinda, maybe, uh, wished that the snowman was real."

"What? Why!" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well," Teddy twiddled his thumbs not eager to continue. "I know you're lonely and I wanted you to have someone to keep you company…and stuff."

Harry slapped his palm to his face.

"I didn't think it would actually do anything!" Teddy cried desperately.

"Oh really?" Harry asked. "Even after our long and very thorough discussion about accidental magic and how wishes tend to come true when you don't have control?"

"Uh…well…I hoped it would work, but I didn't think it would." Teddy mumbled.

Harry sighed and turned to face the snowman, who was watching them with avid curiosity shining out of those perfect eyes. "Hello." Harry said curiously. "Do you have a name?"

The man blinked but didn't respond. Harry bit his lip. Crap, what if this guy didn't speak English? He didn't know any translation spells.

"No…" The reply finally came in a soft voice that was deep and gentle, but most definitely spoken in English. Harry heaved a sigh of relief. "You'll have to give me a new one."

"Ah…I don't think so. I'll look for a way to reverse, uh, this." He waved a hand in the snowman's direction. "And you can just go back to being, uh, snow."

"That won't be possible. 'This'," The snowman looked down at himself. "Cannot be reversed."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, starting to panic.

"I've been given life and a power of my own; you can't expect me to give that up."

"Aw, but…"

"Plus," The snowman's eyes roved up and down Harry's body caressingly. Harry blushed and glared. "I greatly desire to fulfill the little one's wish."

"Does that mean we can keep him?" Teddy asked, an innocent smile gracing his face. "Let's call him Clarence like on that muggle movie about the angel!"

* * *

An hour, eighteen smoldering looks, and forty-two pouts later Harry had agreed to let the former snowman stay. Teddy, happy and a tad smug, had insisted that he also be untied.

Now they were gathered around the kitchen, Clarence's wings folded tightly against his back so as not to take up too much space. Harry was making some frosting so they could decorate the cookies he and Teddy had made earlier, all the while glaring suspiciously at Teddy and their guest who were whispering conspiratorially. He knew Teddy, who, now that he had this rather glorious opportunity, wouldn't give up on the idea that Harry and Clarence get together romantically.

Teddy, who knew Harry so well, was probably telling Clarence exactly what would land Harry snugly in his arms. Harry tried to be displeased, but, honestly, why should he be? Clarence was gorgeous. He wouldn't be awed at Harry's name or stardom, he didn't have any annoying relatives or friends who would beg for Harry's autograph right after betraying the secret of his sexuality to the rest of the wizarding world. He was made by magic and therefore not technically human but then, wasn't all life a magic in itself? As for creatures, Harry had never loved Remus less because he was a werewolf. Why should he love Clarence any less?

Then again, why was he thinking of love now? Maybe Clarence wasn't a forever kind of guy…ignoring the point that he's been a guy for less than three hours. What if all he wanted was a fling? Harry could use a little fun. But, he wasn't really a fling kind of guy…

He shook his head with a sigh. Why was he worrying about this now? Nothing need be decided right this moment. If Clarence did approach him, Harry would simply explain that being his lover meant permanence. Should Clarence refuse, that would be that. Should he accept…well then, they would try and see what happened.

"Are you almost done Papa?" Teddy asked.

Harry scooped up a dollop of red frosting with his finger and smeared it on the tip of Teddy's nose. "I don't know, do you think that's red enough?"

Teddy crossed his eyes, trying to see. "I think so." He wiped the frosting off with a finger and stuck said digit in his mouth. "It's yummy!"

Clarence took gentle hold of Harry's wrist and brought the finger that still had a generous covering of frosting to his mouth. With a slow, broad swipe of his tongue he licked Harry, and then took it into his mouth. Harry sucked in a breath, warmth stirring in a few long-neglected areas of hid body.

Clarence spoke around the digit in his mouth that he seemed rather reluctant to part with. His strong voice thrumming against Harry's skin. "It's good, very tasty."

A low snickering returned Harry's attention to Teddy who was staring at them in slight fascination. "What are you waiting for? Get to decorating!"

Teddy saluted. "Yes, sir."

Clarence drew the finger from his mouth, but didn't let go of Harry's hand. He pressed a kiss to the wizard's knuckles. "Hmm. I look forward to tasting more."

Harry blushed. Clarence smiled at his expression, the diamond at the center of his forehead twinkling. "You're adorable when you blush."

Harry blushed harder and turned away, clearing his throat. "Let's get to decorating shall we?"

* * *

That night after Teddy had been put to sleep, Harry sat Clarence down at the kitchen table for a discussion.

"Well since you've been brought to life, what uh, do you plan to do with it?"

"Protect you and Teddy. Love you."

Harry blushed. "So uh, I guess that means you plan to stay here."

Clarence nodded.

"Forever?" Harry asked, hopefully.

Another nod.

Well that answered that question. "What about a job?"

Clarence shrugged. Harry frowned at him. "I guess you don't really need one, I can support the three of us for however long I need to. And I imagine it might be difficult to find employment with your extra ah, adornments."

"Adornments?"

"Your wings. The diamond can be covered with a glamour or you can even say that it was a bit of vanity and you had it magically implanted. But the wings might be more difficult. Then again they are making potions for that these days. Do you want a job?"

Clarence hesitated. "I would like to help you however I can. It might be nice to have something to do, to occupy my time if nothing else."

"What are your skills? What can you do?"

"I'm handy with a blade. As both craftsman and warrior."

"Hmm, maybe a bodyguard or I suppose you could sell whatever you carve, toys, furniture and the like."

"I think I would like the second one. That way I can stay close to you and Teddy."

"And if we don't work out?" Harry asked cautiously.

Clarence looked sad. "If you didn't want me anymore, I would leave."

Harry bit his lip. "Alright, let's try this, shall we?" He held out his hand for a shake but Clarence had other ideas. He clasped Harry's hand then tugged. Harry fell forward with a small gasp. Clarence caught him, cupped his face gently with one huge hand, and kissed him.

After several long glorious minutes they pulled apart, breathless. Just then the clock struck twelve. "Happy Christmas Clarence."

"Happy Christmas Harry."

* * *

Teddy woke on Christmas morning filled with all the excitement and joy of any small child who'd eagerly awaited the return of St. Nicholas. He dashed down the stairs, headed straight for the tree. As expected, there were presents there that hadn't been there the night before. He smiled.

He turned slightly, intending to run up the stairs to wake his father. But stopped at a much more welcome sight. For there on the couch, curled together tightly, was his father and his Christmas wish come true. Teddy beamed.

It was a Christmas miracle. His family, small and lonely sometimes, had grown.

The End

**A/N: I got writer's block on this so many times. I think I started it back in July and I only just finished it today (the twenty-fifth of December). I'm not totally satisfied with the ending, but I like it just the same. Happy Holidays (but especially Christmas because today is Christmas) everybody. This is my present to you. **


End file.
